Rakuen no kokoro
by MotokoMiura
Summary: Un peu avant le départ de Jin pour le temple d'Azazel un drame survint. Xiaoyu sombre dans le coma. Jin disparait après son combat au temple. Arriveront ils à se retrouver et sourire comme avant ?


Ceci est ma première fic excusez les fautes d'orthographe et de frappes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue

Devant l'imposant édifice de la Mishima Zaibatsu, en plein cœur de Tokyo, des bruits de pas accélérés résonnait sur les pavés de la ville.

– Je n'ais pas le temps , le ton de sa voix était glacé et dénués de sentiments.

– Jin je t'en pris écoute moi, un ton suppliant mêlé à de la tristesse.

– Il n'a pas le temps si tu veux lui parler reviens plus tard et n'oublie pas de prendre un rendez-vous, une grande blonde pulpeuse c'était interposée entre le jeune dirigeant de la Mishima Zaibatsu et de la petite chinoise qui l'ignorait malgré sa réplique.

– Jin il faut qu… un crissement de pneu se fit entendre à la place de la fin de la phrase de Xiaoyu.

Nina se mit à regarder le sol et se retourna après avoir vu qu'un fil de liquide pourpre soit passé près de son pied et même si elle avait l'habitude de voir des cadavres le choc engendré par la vue de la scène la fit hoqueter de surprise. Jin ,lui, se retourna instantanément en n'entendant plus la voix de son amie et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Xiaoyu baignait dans une mare de sang, instinctivement il se rendit en un instant près d'elle la prenant dans ses bras, le corsage blanc de la jeune chinoise s'imbibait de sang devenant pourpre, son short la brûlait et les bracelets qu'elle portait aux poignets s'était brisés sous le choc.

– Ho mon dieu je suis désolé , je suis…

– Un homme mort, ajouta Jin à la place du conducteur il lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers.

– Jin… Xiaoyu avant prononcée son nom d'une voix meurtrie et fatiguée.

– Xiao… tu ne devrais pas parler, Nina appelle les secours , cette dernière s'exécuta. Jin sentie une main se poser sur sa joue, il regarda Xiaoyu qui lui souriait d'un sourire triste et innocent, son regard devenait vitreux et vide.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps ?

- Je t'ais dit de ne pas parler tu te fatigue inutilement.

- C'est drôle je voulais attirer ton attention mais cette façon est un peu extrême mais ça a fait effet, elle sourit de plus belle, et en plus je ne l'ais même pas fais exprès. elle fut prise d'une douleur à la poitrine et sa bouche rendit un saignement.

– Xiao , la voix de Jin se fit plus angoissée.

- Tu vois, tu t'inquiète, et elle ajouta dans un souffle, Sayonara. et ses yeux se firent clos et sa main glissa de la joue de Jin pour retomber sur son flanc.

Jin sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et poussa un hurlement inhumain et tandis qu'un troisième œil apparaissait il sentit le cœur de sa belle battre contre le sien, l'ambulance arriva assez rapidement emportant avec elle Xiaoyu aux portes de la mort. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir et, les gouttes de pluie lavant la main de sang sur son visage Jin regardait partir l'ambulance.

– Tu pleures ? Demanda Nina avec prudence.

Jin ne répondis pas et se contenta de marcher jusqu'à sa semaine plus tard Jin tenait la main de Xiaoyu à l'hôpital, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés tombaient sur ses épaules.

– Il faut y aller, Nina l'attendait à coté de la porte de la chambre de la jeune chinoise.

- J'arrive, il se leva de la chaise posée à coté du lit de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, itekimasu Xiao sayonara.

Il enleva le masque respiratoire de la jeune femme et lui vola un baiser avant de remettre prestement le masque sur la bouche et le nez de la belle ès cette journée personne ne sut ce qu'il advint de Jin Kazama et de son père Kazuya Mishima, la rumeur la plus probable est qu'ils soient mort au temple d'Azazel au-delà des montagnes de l'Himalaya. Lars Alexanderson avait été nommé dirigeant de la Mishima Zaibatsu et de la G Corporation. Mais dans une chambre d'hôpital de la Mishima Zaibatsu une jeune fille attend encore le démon de son cœur dans un sommeil de mort.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
